


Bodice Ripper

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [168]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Captain Derek Hale, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Prince Stiles Stilinski, possibly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Second effort at the sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/12/18: “map, ditch, thunder”I got a second idea for these challenge words, after posting my first one, though it's a similar idea as the first's but more based on the inflamed imagery and overwrought prose of pulp romance.





	Bodice Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> Second effort at the sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/12/18: “map, ditch, thunder”
> 
> I got a second idea for these challenge words, after posting my first one, though it's a similar idea as the first's but more based on the inflamed imagery and overwrought prose of pulp romance.

Somewhere no cartographer had ever drawn on a map, a storm from the sea sent down lightning and thunder upon an abandoned tower.

The rainfall flooding ditches round empty garden plots did nothing to separate the pair of men at the tower’s top.

The notorious Captain Hale’s eyes focused on the parted lips of the runaway Prince Stilinski, whose lashes gleamed with water droplets.

Come morning they’d continue their escape across salt marsh to open waters and oceans unknown. 

While all around their secret place thunder roared through downpouring rain, that sleepless night they spent clinging together in desperate communion.


End file.
